


Home 2.0

by justhere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Orphans, So much fluff I can't even handle it, Vmin bromance x10, orphan jiminnie, platonic vmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jimin forgets his own birthday.</p><p>Kim Taehyung gives him the best gift he could have hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is not plagiarism, it's actually originally a 2min (SHINee) fic I myself wrote and posted on AFF 2 years ago. A friend told me she'd love to see it altered and switched over to the Bangtan fandom.  
> Since tomorrow is Jiminnie's birthday, HERE THIS IS

You know how sometimes you’ll hear an annoying story where the snotty rich kid spends the month before their birthday reminding everyone that it’s coming up, and then expecting (and receiving, mind you) all that they asked for?

Or the lonely tale of the kid who doesn’t get enough attention at home, so they learn to just keep quiet about their birthday; only dropping subtle hints to their friends and family in hopes that they will remember that special day?

Well, being Jimin's best friend, Taehyung never expected to have to be the one to take that last scenario and do a 180 flip with it. What kind of person has to have hints dropped about their _own_ birthday?

Sure, all his friends understood that Jimin had enough things to deal with already- being the oldest kid in that dirty, disgusting embarrassment of an orphanage having its own extensive responsibilities and all- but they never thought that it would make him lose so much of his own self that he’d forget a day like his birthday.

Most kids spend that day hanging out with their closest friends, partying, eating cake and drinking, opening presents… _whatever_ , really. But this selfless little bastard takes it upon himself to wake up early to do extra chores just to give some of his dongsaengs a break and let them sleep in for once.

Sometimes Taehyung thought that he was _too_ considerate; he’d often worried about the kid getting physically sick from how hard he worked around the orphanage. But if that’s what he really wanted to spend his time doing, who was Taehyung to say anything about him being ‘too nice’?

“Chim Chim, you seriously need to take a break,” Taehyung called from his corner table at the coffee shop where Jimin worked as a barista. He really wanted to give the other the present that he got for him, but Jimin refused to take his 15 minute break.

“Shut up, Tae, I’m working!” a very annoyed Jimin responded before turning back around to politely serve a rude man his order.

Taehyung played around with a string hanging off the bottom of his jacket- a nervous habit. Still, he managed to chuckle at his best friend’s silliness as he turned his gaze down to the table in front of him, where a manila folder sat simply on the glass, looking plain and boring. But Taehyung knew that it wasn’t just a ‘plain and boring’ folder.

He knew it would be worth it.

The excitement to show Jimin his gift became overwhelming, and if Jimin wasn’t going to willingly take a break, he’d have to find another way. Getting up out of his seat and collecting his belongings, he made his way to the front counter.

“Jin-hyung~” Taehyung called out to their older friend who was working behind the counter.

“Oh, hey Tae. Nice to see you,” Jin greeted amicably.

“Hey, so would you mind terribly covering for Jiminnie for the rest of the day? That dummy doesn’t remember it’s his birthday and I really don’t want to sit around waiting for the next few hours of his shift-“

“Say no more, Tae. I’ve got it,” Jin responded, smiling warmly at how cute Taehyung was, being bothered so deeply by something like this.

“Oh thanks so much, hyung, you’re the best!” cheered Taehyung, clapping his hands like an excited little child.

“Not a problem, kid. Go have fun, Jimin works too much anyway,” he replied. “Jimin-ah! Get over here!”

Jimin looked up from his work wiping down an empty table with a worried look in his eyes as to why Jin was calling him over so suddenly. Nonetheless, he stopped what he was doing and stood by Taehyung in front of the counter.

“Yes, hyung?”

“You’ve got the rest of the day off, kid. I’ll cover for you,” Jin said with a mischievous grin.

“W-what? But I need the money, hyung! Why?” Jimin tried to argue, but neither Jin nor Taehyung would have any of it.

“That’s quite alright, don’t worry about a thing! Now go on, have fun.” Jimin didn’t even catch the wink that Jin had sent discreetly towards Taehyung.

Jimin groaned in frustration and confusion as he took off his little apron and name tag, thrusting them into Jin’s arms in hopes of showing his dissatisfaction to the older, who simply chuckled at his dongsaeng’s behavior.

“C’mon Jiminnie,” Taehyung cheered eagerly, grabbing Jimin’s wrist and dragging him outside the coffee shop and to his car. Once the two were seated and driving away from the building, Jimin sighed and looked over to Taehyung expectantly.

“Care to tell me what’s going on?” he asked monotonously.

Taehyung could hardly conceal his wide grin. “Jimin, please tell me honestly. Do you seriously not know what today is?”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as his mouth fixated itself into a perfect pout- that quirky little thing Jimin always does when he’s confused.

“I don’t know, is it something to do with the solar calendar?” he joked exasperatedly, clearly having absolutely no clue of what Taehyung was trying to hint at.

“Seriously, Chim Chim. When the hell have I _ever_ even _mentioned_ the solar calendar?”

“I don’t know! It's _you_ so it could seriously be anything. Is it the anniversary of when you got your pet turtle or something? Just tell me what today is, Taehyung, I’m seriously not enjoying this,” he frowned, glaring daggers at Taehyung, who refused to look at his friend as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Well if you can’t figure it out, then I’m not telling you right now!” Taehyung retorted with his smile still in place, pulling off the main road and parking the car next to the place he’d intended to take Jimin to give him his gift. “Come on, let’s just go now,” he said, getting out of the vehicle.

Jimin begrudgingly obeyed, but seemed to brighten up a bit when he realized they were at the park- one of Jimin’s favourite spots to just sit and get away from things. He would take his seat on the lone stone bench right beside the pond filled with lily pads and playful fish and watch the little ripples of the waves to relax after those especially stressful days where he just didn’t want to deal with the world’s cruelties with his usual optimism.

To his surprise, Taehyung walked him straight towards that same bench on which he’d spent all those lonely hours, inviting him to take a seat. Jimin silently followed his order, and Taehyung took his place sitting right beside him.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Taehyung said, looking out over the small lake.

“Um, yeah, but… What are we doing here?” It’s not like he didn’t like being here- quite the opposite, actually- but he was just confused. Confused as to why Taehyung dragged him here from work, confused as to how he knew this place was so special to him, confused as to how Taehyung could even pretend to be enjoying himself while sitting still in silence, and… Well, he was just _so damn confused_ , it didn’t really matter why.

“I just thought you’d like to get away for a bit. You know… Clear your mind a bit. Maybe help you remember something…” Taehyung trailed off, leaving it open for Jimin to suddenly have an epiphany.

Jimin simply sighed and turned himself to face his best friend on the bench. “Tae Tae, I don’t get it. I don’t know why we’re here, and I'm sorry but I don’t know what you want me to remember so desperately. Can you please just tell me?” He took careful note of the folder that Taehyung was hugging to his body like his lifeline, assuming that had something to do with what it was he had forgotten in the first place.

Taehyung rolled his eyes and then turned himself as well so that the two were both facing each other. “Jiminnie, I honestly cannot believe you forgot your own birthday…” he said humorously, grinning wider by each second that Jimin’s face changed into one of full recognition.

“Oh my god,” Jimin whispered. “It’s my birthday,” he grinned. “I can’t believe I forgot my very own birthday!”

“Um… I- I got you a present…” Taehyung said a bit nervously, loosening his tight hold on the manila folder in his hands, but not quite letting go of it yet.

“Oh no! You didn’t need to get me anyth-“

“Yes. Jimin, this isn’t a normal present. It really is something that I had to do.”

Jimin was getting a bit concerned about the way Taehyung was acting. He looked nervous, excited, anxious, and hopeful all at the same time, and Jimin was infinitely bewildered- he had absolutely no idea what kind of gift this was, and why it was making Taehyung act this way.

“… Here,” Taehyung said, finally holding out the folder to Jimin as he decided that showing him would be much easier that telling him. He watched on in anticipation as Jimin worriedly opened up the folder and glanced through the stacks of papers he found in there, waiting for some sort of reaction- any reaction would do.

"T-Tae…” Jimin whispered, not tearing his eyes from the first page. “Taehyung, is this… Did you really… Am I…” He couldn’t complete any of his thoughts- couldn’t even voice anything that came into his mind. “Oh my god!” he cried out in pure joy, dropping the folder carelessly to the moss below the bench as he launched himself into Taehyung’s waiting arms.

“Oh my god..” he continued to whimper as he sobbed out of unadulterated happiness- a feeling he never expected to ever experience in his life. He hugged his slightly younger friend with surprising force, while the other did the very same, and thus, the two sat holding each other so close that Taehyung wanted to cry from simply witnessing such a touching sight- and from being a part of it.

It was certainly a good 5 minutes of nothing but laughter and tears before Jimin was able to pull himself from the embrace, just far enough to look into Taehyung's own teary eyes.

“I can’t believe this…” he whispered in absolute disbelief. Never in his life would he have expected such a turn of events from his usually so boring, strenuous days. He quickly bent over to pick back up the folder he’d allowed to fall, and laid it open in between the two on the bench so they could both study the papers together.

Teahyung reached down and flipped to the next page, and then the next, and then the next- all simply as proof that everything was there, that this was not just some cruel joke he was playing on his best friend.

“Tae… These are… These are adoption papers,” Jimin laughed from his glee, eyes still watery yet bright and happy. “These are _my_ adoption papers, and they’re already filled out!” he explained further, just to confirm that this was exactly what he saw it to be.

Taehyung just nodded his head eagerly. “My family is taking you in, Jiminnie. You don’t ever have to go back there again. You’re going to be my new brother.”

“Oh Taehyung!” Jimin squealed, jumping off the bench and literally tackling Taehyung into hug so forceful that it landed them both lying on the grass, yet neither of them wanted to let go of the other. “I can’t even begin to thank you, Tae! Oh, and your family! I want to thank them too, and-“

“Calm down, Chim Chim,” Taehyung laughed, swiping his thumb underneath his eyes to wipe away the tears he’d shed in his happiness for his best friend- or rather, his brother. “We should get on home now. Our other friends are already there and waiting to throw you the best party you’ve ever seen.”

Jimin allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, and then the two walked hand-in-hand back to Taehyung's car, swinging their arms blissfully between them. The day simply couldn't have turned out to be more perfect.

"Yeah, let's go... Home..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!!  
> And happy birthday to Jimin~ ^.^


End file.
